La nave que llora
by Arakyshy99
Summary: Hideki se ve obligado a pelear para defender a lo que ama. ¿Que tan lejos llegara su lucha? ¿Cuanto tendra que sacrificar? Y al final, cuando Chii es dañada y comienza a recordar, esta se dara cuenta de que hubo muchas cosas que olvido


**LA NAVE QUE LLORA**

El capitán de aquella nave conectó el último de los cables y reinicio el sistema para ver lo que ocurría. Provocando que las luces del lugar parpadearan un poco y un holograma se proyectara cerca de él. Una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestida de cadete de la antigua academia de vuelo central.

–"Ya estoy aquí" –decía una voz claramente de maquina, era Chii, el holograma que representaba a la inteligencia artificial de aquella nave de batalla. La Crimson Blood, perteneciente al ejército unido de la galaxia norte.

–¿Cuál es tu estatus? –preguntó el piloto regresando a su silla de mando. La maquina era tan completa que a pesar de su tamaño, solo necesitaba a una persona para manejarla auxiliada por la inteligencia artificial de abordo.

–"Chii se encuentra dañada. Sectores de memoria presentan corrupción y daño físico. Funciones básicas y de funcionamiento intactas. Pero se detecta inestabilidad… Se recomienda desactivarme y pasar a comando manual."

–Arashy esta muerto. No puedo hacer esto solo. Lo siento Chii, pero vas a tener que ayudarme. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

–"Sí, capitán Motosuwa".

Se coloco tras de su maestro y compensó las variaciones en la ruta. Su trabajo era ayudar en todo lo posible a la tripulación. En preservar la vida de aquellas personas y ayudarlos a ganar en las batallas.

–"Se detecta una flota enemiga al frente" –dijo la mujer mientras le brillaban los ojos –. "Doscientas cincuenta naves tipo crucero… se detecta la presencia del Millenium Falkon."

–Los informes eran correctos –dijo el capitán mirando el tablero –La flota completa de la estrella sur. Tratan de destruir la tierra.

–"Nuestra tropa de respuesta aun no esta lista. Hay que darles tiempo".

–Chii, prepara todas las armas.

–"Sí señor."

¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Quién era ella? La memoria física estaba dañada por la batalla anterior. Los datos fallaban y estaban desbordándose. Datos bloqueados hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

**** Fecha: 1 de abril de 2002. Su nombre era Chii… Chi Motosuwa. Y vivía con… con… ****

–"¡Nos flanquean por derecha!" –decía ella con la voz ligeramente demodulada. Presentaba fallos. La nave usó los propulsores laterales y respondió con los cañones de plasma. Todas aquellas naves se le venían encima. Pero la Crimson Blood no era una nave normal.

**** Vivía con él, en el departamento, él trabajaba en un restaurante, él iba a la universidad. Ella en la pastelería. Eran felices, Vivian juntos y por eso eran felices. Por que él era su persona especial. Y ella lo era de él. ****

–¡Chii! Activa el escudo electromagnético. Carga los cañones de plasma y apunta a 22, 45,78.

–"Preparado".

Eran demasiadas naves, demasiados disparos y al centro, aquella nave legendaria de civilizaciones antiguas. Capaz de destruir planetas enteros, flotas completas. Hartos ya en esa larga guerra, el ejército de estrella sur lanzaba todas las fuerzas que le quedaban contra la tierra. La batalla final de aquella sangrienta guerra. Pero la Crimson Blood no era una nave normal, también era una nave legendaria. Mas estaba muy por debajo, ni siquiera podía lugar a iguales con la Falkon, mucho menos ahora que era protegida por cientos de naves de guerra que en su interior guardaban a muchos mas cazas de combate.

**** Un día, viviendo con él, todo se puso mal. El miedo por las calles, las personas corriendo y el terror en el cielo. Un enemigo de las estrellas, decían todos, era necesario escapar y llegar a un lugar seguro. Pero él estaba en peligro y ella se arriesgó para salvarlo resultando dañada. Pero no importaba por que él estaba bien." ****

–"Recibo transmisión de la Falkon"

La imagen en una pantalla lateral, una mujer peligrosa que hablaba.

–Capitán Motosuwa, sabe que no lo lograran. Las otras cuatro naves legendarias de nuestro ejército no tardaran en llegar. Acepten su destrucción y ríndanse.

–¿Cuatro naves? Ya las destruí a todas. La Enivak con Torio, la Matzakuda con Minerva, el Grant Zentradi con Melechais y el Demon Braker con tu hermano. Todos están muertos, solo quedamos tu y yo.

–En ese caso voy a matarte.

La transmisión terminó y la Crimson se lanzó a la batalla esquivando disparos por muy poco.

–"Escudo electromagnético al setenta y cinco por ciento."

–Prepara el cañón de protones.

**** Una nueva nave, un prototipo creado por el gobierno a la que se le había dañado la inteligencia artificial. Le prometieron a él que estaría bien y aprovecharon aquel chobit para instalarlo en la nave. Los separaron y él gritó y suplicó. Pero no le hicieron caso, le quitaron a su persona especial. ****

–"Cañón de plasma listo" –decía ella y el proyector falló dándole a su cabello un tono claro, color marfil –"Pero el escudo de la Falkon evitara el impacto."

–¡Dispara!

La Millenium Falkon era famosa por aquella protección que doblaba el universo y regresaba el ataque. Pero en esta ocasión el rayo se partió al doblarse y le dio a una buena cantidad de naves que explotaron con rapidez.

**** Ella se negó a funcionar, trataron de repararla y de borrarla pero no dejó que nadie la tocara. Ella quería estar con su persona especial, nadie más. Desesperados, lo trajeron a él y lo entrenaron como piloto. Y los dejaron juntos de nuevo. Fueron días felices… al menos hasta que los mandaron a la batalla. ****

–Alto al fuego –ordenaron desde la Falkon –Esa nave es mi presa. Continúen hacia la tierra y yo lo destruiré.

La flota enemiga siguió el curso hacia la tierra, si Motosuwa se quedaba y podían destruir a la Falkon, seria suficiente. La Falkon era el arma más fuerte, si la quitaban de la pelea, las fuerzas de la tierra podrían ganar.

Pero no era tan fácil, tal vez sacrificándolo todo, solo serian capaces de dañarla ligeramente. Las capacidades de aquella nave y su piloto eran excepcionales.

**** Vieron morir a muchas otras naves y pilotos, y en cada ocasión lograron salvarse cuando ella, desesperada, forzaba y lastimaba sus componentes para triunfar o lograr escapar. Y cuando él resultaba herido, lo sanaba y le cantaba para calmarlo. Tenían grandes amigos en la misma nave, gente que lo apoyaba a él, gente que hacia que no se sintiera solo. Por que ella ya no podía tocarlo, ya no podía estar con él aunque estuviera ahí todo el tiempo. Y entonces conoció a esa otra mujer. ****

Un giro tan brusco que el piloto se vio afectado por la gravedad generada. Para evitar aquellos misiles. Aprovechando para disparar los cañones estándar sin lograr nada. Tal vez los proyectiles de antimateria, aunque le quedaban muy pocos.

La ropa del holograma falló también cambiando su uniforme por un vestido de color café. Algo un tanto sobrio como para ir a la iglesia. Mas el capitán no la notaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en su pelea. Esquivó el nuevo ataque y volvió a disparar. Tal vez si activaba el bortex del hiperespacio sobre el escudo de gravedad del enemigo podría pasar por él sin tocarlo. O si usaba el laser Betax que consumía la energía del piloto.

–Prepara el bortex, cuanta regresiva a tres a mi orden.

–"Arrancando los generadores de gravedad, activando estabilizadores de inercia, motores al diez por ciento y cargando."

**** Trabajaba en la base donde atracaban. Era una encargada de tráfico que quería conocer al capitán de la famosa nave cantarina. A él y a toda su tripulación. Se llamaba Midori y desde el inicio, Chi pudo ver en los ojos de esa mujer, ese sentimiento por él. No quería permitirlo, no podía permitirlo. Por que él era solo para ella y para nadie más. ****

De frente contra la Falkon, perdiendo el escudo en el intento y recibiendo mucho daño. Pero al momento del golpe contra la barrera la orden se dio.

–¡Activa el bortex!

Pero no funcionó y la maquina golpeó violentamente dañando una de las alas. En la cabina Motosuwa se incorporó después de abrirse la frente con el golpe. Solo quedaba el laser.

–Activa el Betax –ordenó tratando de despejarse e iniciando maniobras de evasión. El holograma no respondió mientras los paneles mostraban el avance del proceso. Parecía como si a la mujer le doliera, como si estuviera soportando un dolor muy profundo. Las alarmas sonaban indicando más misiles enemigos.

**** Y lo hicieron. Hicieron aquello que ella nunca pudo hacer con él. Midori le entregó su cuerpo como ella lo tenía prohibido. Fueron uno solo y él confeso que amaba a esa nueva mujer. Como si el tiempo antes de convertirse en aquella nave no hubiera existido. No lo creía, simplemente no lo creía. Y dejó de cantar y deseó no existir. ****

–¡FUEGO! –y el laser se disparó, traspasando la barrera y dañando a la Falkon. Pero perdiendo todo un sector lateral de la nave en el contraataque. Muchas alarmas se encendieron y opacaron la voz de la mujer.

–"Hideki" –decía –"Hideki, por favor".

Golpeó su nave contra la del enemigo y presionó el botón rojo protegido tras de un cristal. Disparar todas las armas hasta que se terminara la munición. Como los antiguos barcos piratas destrozándose a poca distancia. La Falkon no podría participar ya en el ataque a la tierra.

–"¡Hideki!" –gritó ella obligándolo a voltear. La proyección fallaba en medio de pantallas rotas e incendios pequeños. En medio de una cabina que no dejaba de moverse por los impactos y mostraba que Chii parecía rejuvenecer. De la mujer adulta que conocía a una jovencita con extraños adornos en lugar de orejas.

**** La batalla terminaba entonces, vieron morir a los otros tripulantes quedándose solos. Muchas veces ella resultó dañada y él se arriesgaba por ella. Hasta aquel momento, aquella ultima batalla contra el enemigo venido del cielo, donde todo parecía posible. ****

–Chii… ¿Qué te pasa?

**** Esa humana lo llamó y le pidió que no muriera, le pidió regresar por el hijo que iban a tener, no podía crecer sin un padre. ****

La Falkon destrozó el sector lateral que les quedaba y retiró su armadura. Dentro de la cual la nave seguía intacta. Por lo que Motosuwa regresó a la silla de mando para intentar hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

**** Pero Hideki respondió que ya tenía una razón para morir. Morir por el futuro de la humana a la que amaba y el hijo que iba a nacer. Apagó el monitor con una lágrima y una sonrisa y llevó la nave a su forma final. ****

La Crimson Blood se liberó también de su armadura para tomar su forma final. Un ángel de acero con el puente de mando como cabeza y el cañón principal en una mano. Motosuwa desconocía que su nave podía transformarse pero no dudó antes de regresar a la batalla.

**** No, la verdadera fecha… 14 de octubre de 2343. Hideki peleó contra cientos de enemigos gigantes que solo buscaban destruir a la humanidad y resultó muy lastimado. Y ella suplicó. ****

–"No mueras por favor."

MOTOR DERECHO DAÑADO.

Indicaban los paneles. Pero la Falkon también estaba recibiendo mucho daño. Solo un poco mas, un poco mas.

**** Hideki estaba dispuesto a morir y ella no lo quería. ****

Una pierna del ángel perdida, un ala rota y un brazo. Pero aun tenía su arma y podía atacar.

**** No… Hideki murió aquel día, mucho tiempo atrás y a ella la reconstruyeron y le bloquearon esos datos. Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de morir, los dos se fundieron en uno solo. Una forma de hacer el amor que solo ellos dos podían realizar. ****

Llegó a la superficie de la Falkon y terminó ahí toda la munición que le quedaba inutilizándole los motores. Pero los cañones de esta lo atacaron a pesar de dañar su propio casco. No era suficiente pero era todo lo que podía hacer. La pelea había terminado.

–"Hideki" –dijo entonces y lo decía ahora.

–¿Hideki? Así se llamaba el primer piloto de la nave. Pero eso fue hace más de trescientos años. ¿Estas dañada, Chi?

–"Hideki. ¿Quieres unirte a mí? ¿Quieres morir conmigo? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?"

El piloto comprendió estas palabras.

–Sí, sí quiero – y se giró de nuevo a la dañada consola para presionar algunos botones. Todos los paneles que quedaban mostraron el mismo reloj, con muy poco tiempo que se acercaba a cero.

Tario descansó en aquella silla dando todo por terminado.

Tario Motosuwa, descendiente directo de aquel piloto legendario: Hideki Motosuwa, quien comandó esa maquina más de trescientos años atrás. Se decía que un chobit se encontraba en el núcleo de aquella maquina. Se decían muchas cosas sobre esa nave y su ancestro. Durante más de trescientos años esa nave nunca dejó de pelear, primero para salvar a la tierra de los invasores, ahora él, por un conflicto político que nada tenia que ver con él. Así, él seria uno más de la larga lista de Motosuwa que pelearon y murieron en aquella nave. Una nave maldita y desde siempre sinónimo de muerte.

Chi lo abrazó por la espalda con un gesto de ternura y él tomó sus manos, físicas a pesar de ser un holograma.

–"Te quedaras, ¿verdad? Estaremos juntos para siempre ¿Verdad?" –Pero a sus ojos, era Hideki quien la sujetaba.

–Para siempre –respondió el piloto y cerró los ojos muy fuerte cuando la cuenta llegó a cero.

Dice la leyenda que en aquel momento, todos los pilotos escucharon, en todas las frecuencias, el llanto lleno de tristeza y desesperación de una jovencita.

********

–La encontramos y pudimos reconstruirla. Solo sobrevivió el núcleo pero este tenia la computadora central y un droide de reparación. No es la primera vez que se destruye así.

–¿Por que pasó así? –preguntaba una mujer de cabello muy corto y mirada triste.

–Tario se sacrificó para que la tierra sobreviviera, la autodestrucción usa toda la energía síquica y vital del piloto... Cuando explotó, Tario ya estaba muerto. Un Motozuwa mas que muere en esta maquina maldita. Ya es imposible conseguirle tripulación, corre la leyenda de que todo el que sube a ella muere –el viejo piloto golpeó ligeramente la superficie de la nave, en perfecto estado y sin una sola marca.

–Llévatela – le dijo de nuevo la mujer –Llévatela lejos y dásela a quien sea. Mi esposo murió en esa cosa y jamás permitiré que mi hijo la maneje.

–No puedes impedírselo, su héroe más grande es su padre y lo admira mucho. Si lo evitas, solo lo alejaras de ti y de todos modos encontrara la nave y la manejara. Todos los Motozuwa lo han hecho... y casi todos han muerto piloteándola.

–No es justo –decía ella llorando.

–Tario es un héroe, siéntete orgullosa.

Mientras los adultos hablaban un pequeño paseaba ligeramente por el hangar mirando la nave, buscando una forma de subir. Era tan grande y bonita, con ese color blanco que le recordaba a la nieve.

Al girar a la parte de los motores se encontró a una joven de largo cabello color marfil y extraños adornos en lugar de orejas. En los libros de historia decía que así eran las computadoras hacia mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el niño sosteniendo su cohete de juguete.

–"Me llamó Chi, soy la mente de la nave. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–Hideki Motosuwa. Mi papá se llamaba Tario pero murió en la guerra el año pasado.

–"Que triste… Pero tienes un nombre muy bonito. ¿Quieres subir? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?" –le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.


End file.
